The Amazingly Spider-Girl
by lazysamurai
Summary: Ruby Rose who is tired of being treated like a kid decides to let her wild side out with the help of a betrayed half maiden is bitten by a spider and gains spider like powers. Now Ruby will take the mantle of Spider-Girl and stop baddies and get back at the people who betrayed her girlfriend and hopefully get sexy time with Cinder. sarcastic,confident,pervy Ruby x good Cinder.


**CHAPTER 1**

* * *

"I'm sorry Ruby you can't come, your still to young." these are the words that echoed through her head as her teammates walked out to enjoy a night out in Vale with team JNPR.

Every Saturday night her teammates and friends would go out and do some fun activity and would leave her by herself claiming she was to young and she was tired of it, tired of being treated like a child, and it wasn't just the nights out it was everything regarding the teams major decisions. Normally the leader decided the missions and training schedule, ha! if only for you see our heroine even though she was o pointed team leader by professor Ozpin is leader in name only since her teammates decide everything since she was inexperience and when ever she made a decision they didn't agree with they would put it to a vote and would always loose, and the teachers weren't much help either since they take a hands off approach to let the teams work it out themselves as a sign of maturity.

"Fine." she said to herself "I'll go have on my own." dressing up in simple tight skin baby blue jeans and black tank top she made her way out her teams dorm still thinking to her self about how unfair this was, so caught up in her thoughts that she bumped into someone and fell. Looking up to who she bump into she saw the most beautiful pair of eyes they were amber but a darker shade than Blake's, attached to those eyes was a heart shaped face with pale skin and long charcoal hair with her bangs almost covering her left eye she was wearing a simple red dress that clung to her slim waste and firm D cup breast, that last bit made her blush and decided to stop that train of thought.

Looking up she saw the other girls mouth moving and realized she was talking shaking her head she looked at the woman again "I'm sorry can you repeat that?"

The other woman smiled and said "I asked if you were okay?" in a soothing sultry voice that made ruby blush just a bit, in case you haven't figured it out yet our cute adorable little reaper plays for the same team, she doesn't broadcast her sexual preference but she doesn't keep it a secret either it's just no one thought to ask her since they probably think she's still the 'kissing is gross' stage of her life.

"Oh, yeah I was just thinking about something and wasn't paying attention, I'm sorry."

The other girl simply nodded at her answer and the two stood there simply making eye contact. Not knowing what else to do she decided to introduce her self "Um I'm Ruby, Ruby Rose." she said while holding out her hand.

The other woman smiled taking her hand "Cinder Fall."she said before continuing "If you don't mind me asking what exactly were you thinking about."

"Oh Uh nothing it's just that I'm tired of being treated like a kid by everyone." she looked at Cinder just staring at her waiting to continue and so she did "My teammates and friends think because i'm younger I can't make the right decisions as team leader, or not mature enough to go out with them even my own sister." she finished that last part quietly looking down. Meanwhile Cinder was grinning at the girl as a thought came to her head.

"Hmm, well then why don't we do something fun out on the town." she said' this caused Ruby to look at her with surprise, surprised that an older (hot) girl would want to hang out with her especially on a Saturday night.

"Are you sure, I mean what about your team."

"I don't have a team or friends for that matter." and it was true ever since Mercury and Emerald turned to Romans side when he made a partner ship with Adam to get ride of her she barely escaped with her life even with her half of the maiden powers she was just to out numbered, she was all alone and frustrated decide to go out on the town when she bumped into the little reaper.

"Oh." she manged to say before putting on her cute smile and grabbed Cinders hand "Okay lets go do something fun." she said dragging Cinder with her who just smiled. _"It will at least help me take my mind off things."_

* * *

After a few minutes of walking around the two noticed that they had no idea what they wanted to do when they were approached by a man with flyers about a nearby cafe with nothing better to do the two decided to take a look. "So Ruby tell me about your self."

"What do you want to know?"

"Anything like, likes,dislikes,hobbies."

"Oh well I like weapons, animals, sweets. My dislikes are bullies, homework being treated like a kid. and finally my hobbies are anything to do with weapons and fun activities."

Cinder chuckled at her last answer before responding "My likes are dancing and fighting. my dislikes are arrogance and sexism. my hobbies are dancing and training."

"You like dancing?" Ruby asked to which Cinder simply nodded causing Ruby to smile "Well hey maybe that's something we could do after this?" she asked nervously.

Cinder thought about it for a sec "That does sound like fun, and it has been a while and I do know a good club around here." Ruby smiled in excitement about spending time with her hopefully new friend, this caused Cinder to smile it was nice to spend time with someone who didn't have some kind of ulterior motive for a change.

* * *

20 minutes later our two main characters finally arrived at Vales most popular dance club The Burning Heart a club that was practically owned by Cinder since she provided the money to start it and the owner was unable to pay her back thus the practically owned part.

"Oh no the line is so long we'll never get inside." complained Ruby looking downcast at not being able to dance at close proximity with her new (crush) friend.

Cinder simply smiled at her before replying "Don't worry my little rose just follow me." taking Ruby's hand in hers the two walking to the front' Ruby looking straight ahead failed to notice the looks of fear being sent Cinder's way the bouncer taking one look at her removed the red rope immediately to let them in not even asking the younger girl for an i.d.

Once inside their ears were instantly assaulted by loud music and the sight of people practically grinding on each other, Ruby notice being tugged by the older girl to were the bar is.

"excuse me bartender." Cinder said in a polite but still seductive voice.

The bartender looked to the direction of the voice and his eyes nearly popped out seeing the most dangerous woman in vale sitting not 2 feet away. "W-what can I get you mam?" he asked with a light stutter.

"Two pineapple martinis." the bartender looked confused for a sec before he finally noticed he younger girl next to her, he wanted to point this out to her boss but a harsh glare stopped him and got to work.

Cinder looked to her left were Ruby was seated glad that she was looking around the place in awe and failed to notice what just transpired. _"Shes just too cute."_ she thought to her self looking at Ruby's smile and wide shiny eyes.

Ruby still couldn't believe she was in an actual club, her friends are going to be so jelly when they hear about this was the thought running through her head when she noticed a nervous looking bartender set a yellow drink in front of her, looking over at Cinder she noticed has the same drink.

"Okay Ruby this is what you wanted, to show everyone your not a baby." she said quietly to herself before taking a small sip. _"Hmm, sweet you can barely taste the alcohol."_

After a while the two decided to dance slowly making their way the dance floor so that Ruby who was a bit tipsy (drunk) wouldn't fall on her ass, Cinder who was not even face by the few light drinks or the girl clinging to her arm so that she wouldn't fall simply ignored the odd looks she was getting focusing on dancing her red haired companion followed suit letting the older girl take the lead. Slowly very slowly did Cinder guide Ruby's small petite body close to hers almost as if hugging then started to move her body to the beat of the loud music prompting Ruby to do the same, she was not the best dancer in the world just ask her sister but Cinder was doing a really good job leading her and after a while she started to get into it.

* * *

"Man thats was so much fun I ever has with anyone, it's to damn bad i'm proboly going to get in trouble." said a very drunk Ruby clinging to a still sober Cinder as they walked back to Beckon the time just a little past three in the mourning. "I told you not to drink to much." chuckled Cinder amused by Ruby's drunk speech.

"I know, I'm sorryyyy I thought I could handle it." she said with a cute pout and cheeks turning a light shade of red as the two entered the dorm buildings until they stopped at Ruby's dorm a little disappointed that the night had to end.

As if the older girl was reading her mind decided to speak up "Hey Ruby lets do this again next week hmmm?" imminently her silver eyes sparkled in excitement at the thought of spending more time with her new (crush) friend.

"Sure."

"Good then i'll see you tomorrow, my little reaper." she said putting hand on Ruby's cheek before walking to her own dorm.

"Today was a good day." she said to her self right before the door burst opened behind her revealing a red eyed very pissed off Yang

"Shit." was the only thing she could say before I ended this chapter.


End file.
